


He Really Listens, Huh?

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic Request, Kirito is a wholesome bf, One Shot, Periods, Taking care of your SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: For an anonymous ask on tumblr.Asuna has moved in with Kazuto officially, but she's not sure about how to approach a pretty natural topic with him. No guy she's ever interacted with knew how to deal with periods, but he's her boyfriend. Shouldn't he know something?





	He Really Listens, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a fun prompt from an anon. I think anon was scared as a guy I'd be like "ugh what no periods?" but nah. Guys should know more about periods and should learn how best to help an AFAB partner deal with them.

              Asuna curled up on the sofa, clutched a pillow to her chest, and groaned. When she’d moved in with Kazuto a few weeks ago, she thought she’d been prepared to deal with everything that came with living with her lover. But now, she felt worried. She hadn’t thought about how to approach such a normal thing with him. Men weren’t always the brightest when it came to having periods, though. They just didn’t get it.

               She heard the front door open and close. Kazuto announced his presence. She made sure to welcome him home. He made a bit of noises as he changed into his house slippers, placed some things in the fridge, and set down whatever he was holding. Asuna glanced up when she heard him approach the couch. He frowned down at her.

               “Is everything okay?” he asked.

               “I just don’t feel good,” she mumbled.

               Frowning even deeper, Kazuto came around to the front of the sofa and crouched down next to her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and reached over to stroke her hair. She half-closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his fingers running along her scalp.

               “Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?”

               That, indeed, was the question. Obviously, she couldn’t ignore the topic. It was a natural part of life, and if they were going to be living together, she couldn’t just avoid it. They were lovers, after all. Even if he wasn’t experiencing it, it was something he had to get used to in one way or another.

               “It’s just that time of the month,” she said. “I’ll be fine.”

               He raised his eyebrows.

               “So…there’s nothing I can do?”

               Asuna fixed him with a curious gaze. He didn’t seem weirded out. In fact, he still seemed eager to assist her in whatever way possible. She wasn’t sure what to say to him. He likely didn’t know anything useful—but he continued to surprise her.

               “Even if it’s as simple as you need me to run and get some products and chocolate, I don’t mind,” he said. “I’ve had to run and get tampons for Sugu before. I obviously haven’t snooped in your toiletries, but if it’s okay I can go check the packaging and make sure I get the right ones.”

               This information surprised her.

               “You…went on tampon runs for Suguha?” she clarified.

               He nodded.

               “It’s only fair, I had the motorcycle,” he said nonchalantly. “And our parents are barely home even now. So, the task fell to me instead of our mom.”

               “I see,” she said.

               Kazuto leaned over and kissed her cheek.

               “But, that being said, it’s different with you,” he said. “I did it for Sugu because I  _had_  to.”

               Asuna raised one eyebrow and smiled.

               “So, then, you don’t feel obligated to help out?” she teased.

               He frowned a little.

               “You know what I meant!” he said. “I want to help you out because I love you. And I want to take care of you. So…so if there’s anything I can do to make you feel the most comfortable right now, I want to do it.”

               His eyes focused on something to his left. She laughed and reached out to cup his cheek in her hand. He brought his attention back to her, his expression softening. She smiled at him. What had she done to deserve such a sweet boyfriend?

               “Alright,” she said.

               Since he asked, she gave him a full run-down of things to know and what things made her comfortable or not. He jotted down notes on his cellphone, taking note of specific details such as what kinds of pads she preferred, about how many she needed for a week, how long and how regular her periods tended to be, and what kinds of snacks she tended to want but wouldn’t necessarily ask for. He even asked questions for things she didn’t fill in—did she use heating pads? Did she like to be touched? Did she use painkillers? Would she prefer alone time? Did anything make her sick?

               Even with Kazuto being as attentive as he was, she didn’t quite expect him to remember any of this outside of this week. For that week, he did everything according to how he’d been instructed. And it was nice. She appreciated the time he took to listen to her and adjust his lifestyle to accommodate for her needs and desires.

               But what really surprised her was this: when a month passed and she made no mention of being on her period, Kazuto came home and found her on the bed texting with Shino. He set a chocolate bar down on the nightstand beside her and disappeared into the bathroom. She glanced at him as he left the room. He reentered moments later and offered her an already warm heating pad.

               “Thank you,” she said, trying not to betray her shock.

               “No problem,” he said, flashing her a smile. “Do you need a back rub?”

               She put the phone down and gave him an inquisitive look.

               “What?”

               “How could you tell?” she asked.

               “Well, you lay that way when you’re sore from the cramps,” he noted. “And you weren’t wearing a heating pad so I thought you might feel some relief if you put one on. Plus, I did some reading up about it and learned some of the pain comes from your back and thought a back massage might feel good…what’s the face for?”

               Asuna did her best to wipe the astonishment off of her face.

               “I just…”

               She wasn’t sure what to say, so she just shook her head.

               “You’re wonderful, Kirito-kun,” she said. “I hope you know that. And yes, please, if you’re offering. A back massage would feel really good.”

               He blushed a little, but he smiled and got onto the bed to situate himself. Asuna felt him lift up her shirt and proceed to apply just enough pressure in the right spot. She half-closed her eyes, humming happily.

               “Is there anything specific you want for dinner?” he asked.

               She thought about it for a moment.

               “We should have  _yakisoba_!” she said.

               “Alright, when I’m done here, I’ll get right on it,” he said. “Any dessert requests while we’re at it? Or just a shower and then some more back rubs?”

               Turning her head to gaze up at him, she caught his eyes and felt warmth spread in her chest.

               “Definitely something warm and chocolate while we cuddle and watch a movie,” she said.

               His eyes lit up at the mention of cuddles. It was clear from that reaction alone he’d remembered she didn’t always want physical attention at this time of the month, so being permitted to cuddle her must have felt like a special treat. She had to resist the urge to giggle. Her eyes wandered over to the clock.

               “We should probably start dinner soon,” she noted.

               “Ah! No, you just rest,” he told her. “I’ll take care of dinner and dessert. I’ll bring you some water. Just enjoy laying down and not having to do anything, okay?”

               Kazuto gave her a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off to get her water. He returned promptly and sat it down next to the chocolate bar. He then scurried off to make dinner. She picked her phone back up and resumed chatting with Shino. It didn’t take him all too long to whip up the dinner she requested and place a batch of chocolate cookies in the oven so that they’d be ready by the time dinner was over.

               Over dinner, they chatted about their work days. Asuna’s ended up being far more eventful and interesting than Kazuto’s, but both were able to get things done. They didn’t get further than that, since right when they finished up their plates, the oven timer went off. Kazuto hopped up to take the cookies out of the oven and told Asuna to go select a movie or show to watch.

               She eagerly picked out one of her favorites and set everything up. By the time she was ready, Kazuto had done a speed-run on the dishes, cleaned up the table and kitchen, and entered the living area to set a plate of warm cookies in front of her. He handed her a glass of milk, sat down his own glass of tea on the other side of the couch, and sat down next to her.

               “Anything else you need?” he asked. “I’m more than happy to get it for you.”

               Smiling brightly, Asuna snatched up a blanket and motioned for him to lay down. He did so. She pressed herself up against him, cuddling up as close as she could, and then grasped his arm and pulled it around her torso.

               “I need you to do this,” she said.

               He gave her a gentle squeeze.

               “Your wish is my command,” he said, kissing her cheek.

               Asuna settled into his arms, content, and slipped a cookie into her mouth. He really was a catch. There wasn’t a girl in the world as lucky as she was, she thought.


End file.
